jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders
|studio = David Production |first = April 4, 2014 |episodes = 48 |previous = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation |next = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable |colors = StardustCrusaders }} is the second season of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure TV Anime, produced by David Production. Season 2 adapts the entirety of the manga's third arc, Stardust Crusaders, and spans 48 episodes with the latter half titled . It was introduced in the 47th issue of Weekly Shonen Jump 2013; and the first episode aired on April 4, 2014. The season ended after 48 episodes on June 19, 2015. A third season, covering Part 4, began airing in Japan on April 1, 2016. Media distribution service Crunchyroll has obtained the streaming license for the anime, which can be viewed on their website. On July 2, 2017, it was confirmed that the English dub had been scheduled to air on Adult Swim within the following weeks. The season is scheduled to broadcast on Toonami, premiering on July 29, 2017. Cast Episodes Road to Egypt (1-24)= |Tawā Obu Gurē|April 25|2014|As their plane passes over Taiwan, Jotaro and the others are awoken by the sound of a flying stag beetle. Avdol identifies it as an evil Stand known as Tower of Gray, which is responsible for causing mass murders that look like tragic accidents. Jotaro finds its speed outmatchs even Star Platinum's and it suddenly kills a row of passengers, using their bloody tongues to spell out the word "Massacre!". Before an elderly passenger raises the alarm, Kakyoin knocks him out. Kakyoin convinces the others that his Heirophant Green is the safest Stand to use. His Stand's Emerald Splash attack seems to have no effect against Tower of Gray's speed, however, it is a ploy by Kakyoin, who uses Heirophant Green to impale it using spikes from under the seating. When Heirophant Green rips Tower of Gray apart, its user Gray Fly, the elderly man from before, is fatally wounded. Joseph discovers that the pilots have been killed, but he manages to land the plane safely off the coast of Hong Kong, still over 10,000 kilometers (6,200 mi) from Egypt. The group realizes that they must find an alternate way of reaching Egypt that does not put innocent lives at risk and decide to travel by sea. As the group eats in a restaurant they are joined by a French tourist who soon reveals himself to be the owner of the sword-wielding Stand Silver Chariot and one of DIO's assassins. }} |Shirubā Chariottsu|May 2|2014|The swordsman introduces himself as Jean Pierre Polnareff and displays his skills by using his Silver Chariot Stand to fight Avdol. After attack and counter-attack both Polnareff and Silver Chariot are engulfed in flames. Before the group can celebrate victory, Polnareff has Silver Chariot shed its protective armor, allowing it to move even faster and produce shadow images and attack from multiple angles. Avdol overcomes the clones using his Cross Fire Hurricane Special with multiple flames to distract the decoys, before attacking Polnareff directly from underground with a larger flame. With Polnareff defeated and burning alive, he refuses the opportunity to end his own life, admitting his defeat and resigning himself to be killed by the flames. Realizing the man's chivalry, Avdol releases him from the flames, and discovers that Polnareff is under the control of a DIO flesh bud, which Jotaro soon extracts. As the group heads for their boat the Speedwagon Foundation has hired for them, Polnareff appears and reveals that his true goal is to find and kill a Stand user with two right hands, who was responsible for the rape and murder of his younger sister, Cherie. He was swayed by DIO when he promised to help him find the culprit. Learning that the culprit is likely someone in DIO's employ, Polnareff decides to join the Joestar group on their journey to Egypt.}} |Dāku Burū Mūn|May 9|2014|The Joestar group begin their three day journey towards Singapore, but discover a young stowaway on board. The stowaway jumps overboard and is threatened by a shark but is rescued by Jotaro who discovers that the child is a girl named Anne who claims that she is searching for her father. They find themselves approached by a seafaring Stand and suspect the girl, but Jotaro exposes the ship's captain as an impostor. The fake Captain Tennillee has his Stand Dark Blue Moon take Anne hostage, challenging Jotaro to fight against him in the ocean, where he would have the advantage. Star Platinum manages to beat Dark Blue Moon before its reaches the ocean, knocking its owner into the sea. However, acorn barnacles appear on Star Platinum and spread over him, draining its strength and causing Jotaro to fall into the ocean, where Dark Blue Moon creates a deadly whirlpool. Jotaro keeps himself and Star Platinum limp, allowing it to concentrate its strength and counterattack with its Star Finger technique, defeating Dark Blue Moon and sending its user to his death. Suddenly, several planted bombs explode on board, forcing the group and crew-mates to escape on emergency lifeboats, where they soon come across a large freighter. }} |Sutorengusu|May 16|2014|DIO shares his fears about the Joestar bloodline with his advisor Enya the hag f, but she assures him they still have seven Stand-using assassins en route to stop the Joestars. Meanwhile, the Joestar group boards the apparently uninhabited freighter, finding only a caged orang-utan named Forever. After a sailor is killed by machinery, Kakyoin uses Heirophant Green to search for life on the ship, without success. Later, as Anne takes a shower, Forever escapes from his cage, kills the remaining sailors, and corners her. Jotaro saves Anne and fights Forever, but finds himself attacked by various parts of the ship and realizes that the ship itself is an extremely powerful Stand known as Strength. The orang-utan then traps the Joestar party within the parts of the ship, but Jotaro taunts him then Star Platinum launches Jotaro's jacket button into Forever's skull with a Star Finger, then kills the ape. With Forever defeated, Strength loses its form, forcing Jotaro and the others to escape to the lifeboats as the ship reverts to its original form of a tiny boat. Upon hearing of Forever's defeat, Enya, who is seen to have two right hands, assures DIO that there are still six other Stand users left to face the Joestars, her son included. The Joestar group finally arrives in Singapore, already four days into their journey. They check into a hotel to plan the next leg of their trip, unaware that a mysterious doll sits in one of their rooms. }} |Debiru|May 23|2014|The Joestar group check into a hotel with Anne, but when Polnareff enters his room, he realizes that one of DIO's assassins Devo the Cursed,g, is hiding in his refrigerator. Polnareff seemingly defeats Devo easily who then throws himself off the hotel balcony and disappears. Polnareff informs Avdol and Joseph of the situation and arranges to regroup with them later. In his room, Polnareff suddenly receives a cut on his leg, then is then strapped to the underside of his bed. The culprit is revealed to be a doll that Devo possessed using his Stand Ebony Devil. Polnareff struggles to fight against the doll as Silver Chariot cannot accurately attack in areas Polnareff that cannot see. Polnareff manages to use reflections of pieces of a mirror he shattered earlier to pinpoint the doll's location and attack it precisely. Unable to learn anything from his opponent, Polnareff cuts the doll to pieces, which in turn kills Devo, who had been controlling his Stand from within in the hotel. As Polnareff deals with authorities, Joseph uses Hermit Purple on his room's television, rapidly changing channels to reveal a hidden message warning of a traitor among them and to be wary of Kakyoin, for he is DIO's servant. Soon, the image changes to a live feed of DIO, who taunts Joseph before causing the television to explode. }} |Ierō Tenparansu|May 30|2014|Jotaro and Anne suspect something is wrong with Kakyoin after observing some odd odd behavior, including licking a cherry in a disgusting manner. Jotaro, believing Kakyoin to be possessed, punches him, revealing him to be an impostor. He is Rubber Soul, one of DIO's assassins who disguised himself using his Stand Yellow Temperance, that consumes flesh and can take on any form. As the two take their fight onto the cable cars, Anne reports the situation to Joseph and Avdol, who are shortly joined by the real Kakyoin. The fight continues, until Jotaro defeats Rubber Soul by dragging him down into the sea below, forcing Rubber Soul to lower Yellow Temperance's guard to breathe and leaving him open to a direct physical attack. Rubber Soul then reveals the Stands of DIO's next assassins are Death, the Empress, the Emperor, and the Hanged Man; the last of which is J. Geil h, the man with two right hands. Rubber Soul makes a last ditch attack but Jotaro just uses Star Platinum to pummel him. Jotaro rejoins the group as they continue their journey to India, becoming surprised when Kakyoin licks a cherry in an identical fashion to his impostor. Unbeknownst to the Joestar group, Anne is following them in the next train car. }} と その1|Enperā to Hangudoman Sono 1|June 6|2014|The Joestar group arrives in Calcutta, India, which presents a considerable culture shock. In the restaurant's toilet Polnareff sees a Stand in the mirror, and realizes that it must be J. Geil's Stand the Hanged Man. He smashes the mirror before the Stand gets too close. Afterwards, he decides he should hunt down his sister's killer on his own, despite Avdol's warnings that they should remain together. Elsewhere, Hol Horse, another of DIO's assassins, team up with J. Geil to kill Polnareff. The next day, Polnareff finds J. Geil with Hol Horse, but he disappears as the rainy sky clears. Hol Horse uses his Stand the Emperor, which takes the form of a gun, to fire a bullet at Polnareff, but the bullet is a part of the Emperor and dodges Silver Chariot. Just as the bullet is about to strike its mark, Polnareff is saved by the arrival of Avdol who attempts to block the bullet but is stabbed in the back by Hanged Man emerging from the reflection of a puddle, allowing the bullet to strike his forehead. Kakyoin arrives on the scene and is shocked to find Avdol dead, he finds that, despite his harsh words, Polnareff is just as mortified about his friend's death. }} と その2|Enperā to Hangudoman Sono 2|June 13|2014|J. Geil provokes Polnareff into attacking his Hanged Man within a glass window, using the broken shards of glass to pin him down, but Kakyoin convinces Polnareff to escape in a car. After realizing that the Hanged Man is in the car with them, they crash the vehicle. They finally realize that the Hanged Man is actually a Stand of light that jumps between reflective surfaces. The Hanged Man jumps into the reflection of the eyes of a young boy and then nearby beggars, trapping Polnareff and Kakyoin within the group of beggars. Suddenly, Kakyoin takes out a shiny gold coin and flips it into the air, bringing everyone's gaze, along with the Hanged Man, towards it, allowing Polnareff to cut the Stand down and finally avenging his sister. When Hol Horse realizes that J. Geil is dead he tries to flee, but is caught by Jotaro and Joseph who have just finished giving Avdol a proper burial. Polnareff prepares to carry out his sentence but is stopped by Hol Horse's lover, allowing Hol Horse to escape. After treating the woman's wounds, Joseph urges the group to continue their journey towards Egypt, unaware that a drop of the woman's blood has caused a mysterious growth to appear on his arm. }} |Enpuresu|June 20|2014|Sensing J. Geil's death, Enya prepares to take revenge with her Empress Stand. Jotaro's group travel by bus towards Varanasi, including Nena, the wounded woman. Joseph goes to a local clinic to have the developing growth on his arm treated, while is shown that Nena similar growth on her tongue. When the doctor attempts to cut the growth off, he is killed by the "bug bite", which has grown its own face and reveals itself to be the Empress. The Empress alerts the police, implicating Joseph for the doctor's murder. Joseph tries to fight off the Stand attached to his arm, but it is unaffected by his Hamon techniques. The Empress stops him moving, but Joseph uses Hermit Purple to break free and searches for its user as the growth grows larger and stronger. Suddenly, he plunges his arm into a barrel containing a black substance. Although the Stand cannot be suffocated, the coal tar solidifies around it and Joseph uses Hermit Purple to rip the immobilized Empress to shreds. Nearby, Nena is also torn to shreds, revealing her as the Stand's user and her true form as an obese woman. After regrouping with Jotaro and Kakyoin, they decides to travel by car to Pakistan, unaware that they are being followed by another car. }} |Howīru Obu Fōchun|June 27|2014|Driving to Pakistan, the group encounter Anne hitchhiking and they reluctantly take her with them. Continuing their journey, a red car plays a deadly game of tag with them and eventually pushes them over a cliff. Kakyoin manages to stop their fall by having Hierophant Green hook a cable to the other car. Jotaro uses Star Platinum to pull them to safety, knocking the other car down the cliff in the process. Just then, a voice comes from their own car's radio, revealing the red car to be the Wheel of Fortune Stand, which emerges from the ground, destroying their vehicle. It transforms, chasing them and soaking them with projectiles of gasoline. Wheel of Fortune's user, ZZ i, uses the sparks on his car to set Jotaro ablaze, seemingly killing him. However, Jotaro manages to avoid the flames by digging underneath the ground and uses Star Platinum to destroy Wheel of Fortune and send ZZ flying out into the open. Jotaro then unleashes a savage attack on Wheel of Fortune. After chaining ZZ to a rock, the group take his car, which had reverted to its original dilapidated form and continue their journey. Meanwhile, Enya, frustrated that all of her Stand wielders have been defeated, decides to confront the group personally with her own Stand, Justice. }} その1|Jasutisu Sono 1|July 4|2014|After Jotaro has a replacement coat made, Joseph manages to convince the runaway Anne to return to her home in Hong Kong. Heavy fog makes it dangerous to continue driving on cliff roads towards Karachi so the group stops in a nearby town. The town is enshrouded in fog and when the group comes across a body lying on the street riddled with bloodless holes they suspect a Stand user is involved. Feeling they should leave the town, Joseph jumps towards what he believes to be their car, only to narrowly avoid being impaled by a spiked gate. It is then that Enya appears before the group, claiming to be an innocent old woman and leads them to a nearby hotel. Hol Horse shows up at the hotel, having tracked the Joestar group. However Enya, takes revenge on him for abandoning J. Geil and attacks his wrist with scissors before using her Stand Justice, which takes the form of the fog itself, to make a hole from his wound. Justice then enters the wound to control Hol Horse's arm like a puppet and make him shoot himself with his own Emperor. Enya then set her sights on her next target, Polnareff who has become separated from the others. }} その2|Jasutisu Sono 2|July 11|2014| }} その1|Rabāzu Sono 1|July 18|2014| }} その2|Rabāzu Sono 2|July 25|2014| }} |San|August 1|2014| }} その1|Desu Sātīn Sono 1|August 8|2014| }} その2|Desu Sātīn Sono 2|August 15|2014| }} その1|Jajjimento Sono 1|August 22|2014| }} その2|Jajjimento Sono 2|August 29|2014| }} その1|Hai Puriesutesu Sono 1|September 5|2014| }} その2|Hai Puriesutesu Sono 2|September 12|2014| }} |-| Battle in Egypt (25-48)= 」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その1|'Za Fūru' no Igī to 'Gebu-shin' no Ndūru Sono 1|January 9|2015| }} 」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その2|'Za Fūru' no Igī to 'Gebu-shin' no Ndūru Sono 2|January 16|2015| }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Schedules Gallery Blu-Ray= SCVolume 1 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg|Volume 1 SCVolume 2 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg|Volume 2 SCVolume 3 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg.jpg|Volume 3 SCVolume 4 (Limited Edition).jpg|Volume 4 SCVolume 5 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg|Volume 5 SCVolume 6 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg|Volume 6 |-| DVD= News_large_JOJOSC_DVD1.jpg|Volume 1 News_large_JOJOSC_DVD2.jpg|Volume 2 News_large_JOJOSC_DVD3.jpg|Volume 3 News_large_JOJOSC_DVD4.jpg|Volume 4 News_large_JOJOSC_DVD5.jpg|Volume 5 News_large_JOJOSC_DVD6.jpg|Volume 6 |-| Concept Art= Jotaro anime.jpg|Jotaro Joseph anime.jpg|Joseph Avdol anime.jpg|Avdol Kakyoin anime.jpg|Kakyoin Polnareff anime.jpg|Polnareff Iggy_Anime.png|Iggy |-| Promo Art= Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders - English Poster.jpg|Crunchyroll Promo QZdpfJ1.jpg|Promotional image Part3AnimeScan.jpg|Stardust Crusaders Characters Scan Josephscan.jpg|Joseph Promo Art Avdolscan.jpg|Avdol Promo Art kayoinscan.jpg|Kakyoin Promo Art polnareffscan.jpg|Polnareff Promo art Iggyscan.jpg|Iggy Promo art Jojo egypt key.png|Key visual of Egypt arc |-| Other= JoJo anime Parts 1-3.jpg Jojoanime_calender2015.jpg|2015 Calendar Egypt 9 Glory Gods (Anime).png|2016 September - October Callender, Egypt 9 Glory Gods Soundtracks Opening themes Ending themes Trailers TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』ジャンプフェスタ2014 ティザーPV ジョセフ・ジョースター ＆ ハーミットパープル モハメド・アヴドゥル ＆ マジシャンズレッド 花京院典明 ＆ ハイエロファントグリーン ジャン・ピエール・ポルナレフ ＆ シルバーチャリオッツ 空条承太郎 ＆ スタープラチナ TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』エジプト編PV TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』エジプト編 AnimeJapan2015 PV Trivia * Reflecting Araki's gradual change of art style in the original manga, season two features different character designs from those of the first season. Here the character designs are much closer to the manga's Part 3 artstyle. * Prior to Season Two, the last episode of Season One showed Jotaro with a blue and purple color scheme. The reveal poster, however, featured a black and purple color scheme, before it was finalized to black and green for the anime. * Unlike the first episode of Season One, Season Two didn't have a proper ending until its third episode, where Walk Like an Egyptian premièred as this season's ending theme. * The Stardust Crusaders arc was separated into 2 parts: ** The trip from Japan to Egypt (Chapter 114 to Chapter 182) ran from April to September 2014. ** The Egypt arc (Chapter 183 to Chapter 265) ran from January to June 2015. * Stardust Crusaders's English dub departs away from the regional accents featured in the first season's dub. * Ten voice actors who have done past JoJo works before this anime make a return, with four of them reprising their roles; ** Takehito Koyasu returns as Dio after last appearing in episode 9 of the first season and voicing both incarnations of Dio in All-Star Battle. ** Daisuke Ono joins the cast reprising his role as Jotaro Kujo after voicing him in All Star Battle ** As Shigekiyo Yangu, a character from Part 4 who also appears as a fighter in All Star Battle, doesn't appear in Part 3, Kappei Yamaguchi instead lends his voice to Forever. ** Hidenobu Kiuchi provided various voices in the Part 5 video game adaptation, voices Hol Horse. ** The voice of Whitesnake and C-Moon in All Star Battle, Takuya Kirimoto, voices J. Geil. ** Aya Hisakawa, formerly voiced Erina Pendleton in the Phantom Blood Videogame, is the voice of Midler. ** Mista's voice actor in the Part 5 videogame, Kentaro Ito, now voices N'Doul. ** Speedwagon's past voice actor in the PS2 Game, Masaya Onosaka, voices the role of Alessi. ** Junichi Suwabe returns from voicing Telence T. D'arby in All Star Battle. ** Vanilla Ice's voice actor, Sho Hayami, actually reprises his role from the Capcom game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. References #Official Site http://jojo-animation.com/sc/ Site Navigation Category:Jojo Anime Category:Animation